claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellcat
Etymology Unofficial name. "Hellcat" is a fan-reader term used in forums. Characters describe entity generically as "Awakened" or non-English equivalent. Sometimes referred to on websites as an "Incarnation/Avatar of Destruction," deriving from Scene 095 original magazine title, 破壊の化身''Jump Square'', October 2009, Claymore, p. (Hakai no Keshin). "Incarnation" or "avatar" not used by characters. Appearance Luciela's awakened, feline form simplified. Has serrated ears and spinal ridge, claws and tail.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 178 Personality Devoid of consciousness, despite predatory, big cat behavior.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 164 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. Unlike other Yoma-like entities, Hellcats cannot regenerate.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 176 Lifespan of half-a-day,Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 34 unless they can absorb energy from the living. Can be liken to viruses. They fire Parasitic Rods.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 168 History 'Lautrec' Baited by Rubel, Clare, Cynthia and Yuma search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg—Clare cuts it off.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–31 While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 39–51 Renée takes a Suppressant and flees. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him. While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters the castle.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 48–61 Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 050.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Quick-sword, Clare kills Rafaela with Ilena's arm. Rafaela gives Clare all her memories, among which is "something you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 89 'Destroyer' When Destroyer awakens, the castle bursts apart.Claymore 17, Scene 093, pp. 98–99 Clare's naked body emerges from mass of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 108 Destroyer forms crown of rods, resembling radiant halo of Apollo.Claymore 17, Scene 094, p. 148 A 180 degree barrage of rods begins as Deneve and Helen reach Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 150–151 'Parasitic Rods' The mewing rods awaken into a huge, cat-like form, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 095, pp. 161–163 The warriors counterattack. When a Hellcat shoots rods into Deneve's arm, the rods prove parasitic—they absorb the life of any living thing they touch. Now an Infected Host, Deneve tears off her arm.Claymore 17, Scene 095, pp. 168–170 When another Hellcat fires a barrage of Parasitic Rods, Clare ricochets the rods back to the source.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 173 Hellcats surround the warriors, bringing back memories of Pieta.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 178 'End of beginning' Deneve, Helen and Clare exhausted, landscape strewn with Hellcat body-parts. Helen thinks battle over. But Deneve and Clare know otherwise. Another barrage begins.Claymore 18, Scene 096, pp. 32–37 'Dietrich' 'Sacrifice' Yuma regenerates Cynthia's body. But Yuma senses approach of Hellcats.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 182–183 Yuma leaves and decoys the Hellcats away from Cynthia. Yuma tries to fight Hellcats. But a rod wounds her sword arm. Now cornered, Yuma awaits death.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 185–189 Dietrich suddenly appears. And brings Abyss Feeders.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 189 'Surprise rescue' As Hellcats close in, Yuma learns that Dietrich is exiled here for mission failure. Dietrich says Abyss Feeders approximate the power of single-digit warriors.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 7 'Infernal fight' Dietrich warns Yuma to stay motionless, as Abyss Feeders pass them. Hellcats charge the Feeders and battle begins. Parasitic Rods hit the Feeders, but this only removes their appetite restriction to Abyss Ones.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 11–18 Now the Abyss Feeders gorge on Hellcats.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss Category:Destroyer Category:Parasitic Rod